


Cryptid

by TaraTyler



Series: Dornie [6]
Category: All For One (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: Monty and Dorothy have a conversation about Connie. It gets emotional





	Cryptid

“You know, Dorothy. I would think you’d be happier. You have your own cryptid and it doesn’t seem like she’ll be leaving you anytime soon. It doesn’t get any better than that, does it?” Monty crossed her arms and stared Dorothy down with something bordering upon hate in her eyes. Dorothy was almost scared.

“I’m not sure I know what you mean.” Dorothy said carefully.

“Bonnie… I mean, Connie adores you. You make her feel things I don’t think I ever would have been able to. Please, promise me you won’t ever let her go. I loved her for the better part of my life and all I want is to see her happy.” Monty said. “Connie is special. She is single-minded and beautiful. I know she doesn’t have time for much of anyone else right now, but that isn’t a problem. Just be there for her… okay?”

“I love her, Monty. I promise you, I will do my absolute best to be the best girlfriend I can possibly be.” Dorothy promised, trying to imbue her words with her feelings. She wanted Monty to feel that she felt what Monty had said to her. “Thank you for being concerned, though. It is good to know there are other people out there who care.”

“Good, okay, yeah. I didn’t plan past this part.” Monty said awkwardly. “I am glad   
you understand.”

“Alright, stand up, dork. I am going to hug you now.” Dorothy announced, standing up and knocking her desk chair backward in her haste. “If you’re alright with that, I mean. I would never make you do anything you didn’t want to do.”

“I can put up with for a moment or two, I guess.” Monty rolled her eyes and Dorothy laughed a little the other girl was obviously pleased, but also clearly didn’t want Dorothy to be able to tell. Monty put her arms around Dorothy for a long moment.

“Seriously though, Monty. Thank you.” Dorothy murmured, squeezing the odd girl back happily.

They still had not let go when Connie came blustering back into the dorm room she shared with Dorothy. She had certainly not thought to find Monty in there as well.

“Alrighty then. This is clearly not what I had expected to come home to. Is there something going on here I need to be worried about? Do I need to leave the two of you alone for a moment?” Connie asked, confused and a bit concerned.


End file.
